


This Time I'm Going After Love

by awriterofthings



Series: The one where there's a kid AU [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Beca’s not one for commitment and Chloe’s not one for games. So what happens when Beca becomes interested in Chloe and learns that she has a daughter? Will she run or see where things lead them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

           Beca Mitchell entered the booth where she was a radio host and plopped down in her chair next to her co-host, Amy. The blonde set a cup of coffee in front of the brunette with an amused expression.

           "Long night?" Amy asked already knowing the answer.

           "Yeah, thanks for the coffee." Beca sipped the contents of the cup and moaned out approval.

           "Now was it a long night because of your gig at that club or because you took someone home with you?"

           "I never take anyone home with me," Beca pointed out.

           Amy rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Who'd you end up falling into bed with?"

           "No one," Beca replied. "I worked and went home."

           Amy raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't believe you. You're telling me you didn't get horizontal with one of those club sluts?"

           "I didn't," Beca confirmed. "It's not even fulfilling anymore."

           Amy reached out and placed the back of her hand on Beca's forehead. She laughed when the brunette slapped her hand away. "Are you feeling all right?"

           "I'm fine," Beca said. "The glamour of women throwing themselves at me has just kinda worn off."

           Beca's other co-host, Jesse entered the booth and sat down beside the women. "What's worn off?"

           "Miss love 'em and leave 'em wants to be celibate," Amy said.

           Jesse laughed outright, ignoring the glare from the brunette.

           "First of all, where did you get that out of our conversation?" Beca asked the blonde. "I just don't want to be with women who aren't appealing to me personality-wise anymore. Two, why are you guys not taking me seriously?"

           "Why aren't we taking you seriously? Really?" Jesse asked with a smirk. "Have you ever been in a relationship? A serious one where there's commitment and talks of the future?"

           "I never said anything about a relationship either. Those things are a headache waiting to happen."

           "You don't want to sleep with randoms anymore but you don't want to be in a relationship," Amy said to clarify things.

           "Exactly," Beca nodded. "I want an in-between. Like a friends with benefits kind of thing."

           "You're such a complicated woman," Jesse sighed. "Don't you want to have someone you can wake up to in the morning instead of a cold bed?"

           "She's a commitment phobe," Amy pointed out. "We should talk about this on the show today."

           Beca shook her head frantically. "No talks of my personal life on the radio."

           "We'll just talk about people who hate commitment in general," Amy said. "Your name won't be brought up."

           "Fine, whatever."

           There was a knock on the glass window across from them and one of their co-workers gestured that they had ten seconds before they were on air.

          

 

 

           Chloe Beale rushed downstairs into her kitchen and found her seven-year-old daughter sitting at the kitchen counter eating a sandwich. "Sorry, I overslept."

           The darker redhead shrugged. "It's fine, Mom. I made you breakfast," she gestured to the grilled cheese sandwich sitting on the counter next to a cup of orange juice.

           Chloe glanced over to the stove and saw the chair her daughter had stood on to make it. "Thank you, Kennedy." She kissed her daughter on the top of the head. "Let me just pack your lunch for school."

           "Already done," Kennedy replied. 

           Chloe smiled. "Of course it is. You're always on top of things." She sat down beside her daughter and took a bite of her sandwich. "Do you remember you're going to nana and pop pop's after school?"

           Kennedy nodded. "And you're picking me up Saturday morning."

           "Correct." Chloe checked the time. "Okay, we need to go before we're both late." She gulped down her orange juice and headed out to the foyer with her daughter.

           Once they had gotten themselves together, they got into the car and Chloe promptly turned on the radio to her favorite station before pulling out of the driveway.

           _Amy:_ " _I'm just curious to know what happens to people who have commitment problems. Do they end up alone forever? Do they change eventually?"_

Kennedy glanced at the back of her mother's head from the backseat. "Is that what my father had, Mom? Commitment problems?"

           Chloe glanced at her daughter through the rearview mirror. "Yeah, something like that.” _Mostly he was just an asshole._ Chloe thought.

           "Kids ask me why I don't have a dad," Kennedy continued. "I just tell them he died and they leave me alone. You should start telling the other moms that when they ask."

           Chloe laughed but grew serious after a few seconds. "Honey if you want to talk about your father."

           "I don't." Kennedy knew nothing about the man. She had never met him and she didn't care to. "I love the way I grew up. Auntie Bree and Aunt Stacie are better than any dad I could have ever had," Kennedy said, referring to her mother's two best friends.

           Chloe smiled. "I'm really happy you feel that way." When Chloe had become pregnant at eighteen and her boyfriend had decided he wanted nothing to do with it, she had been worried that raising her daughter with no father would screw her child up. It hadn't. They were extremely close and Kennedy was fairly independent not to mention brilliant for her age.

           Chloe pulled up in front of the school and Kennedy leaned over the seat to kiss her mother on the cheek before getting out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, honey. Be good for your grandparents."

           "I will. Bye, Mom."

           Chloe watched Kennedy as she ran towards the school. Once her daughter was inside, she drove off, heading to work for her double shift.

           _Beca:_ " _Okay guys, I think it's clear now that everyone knows you're talking about me. And I would just like to say that I'm not a commitment phobe. I'm just picky."_

_Amy: "Picky is an understatement. Beca has never been in a serious relationship... ever._

_Jesse: "She gets bored too easily. I don't think there's any hope for her."_

_Beca: "I'm ending this conversation and playing music."_

Chloe smiled as Beca Mitchell's music filled her car. She enjoyed getting lost in the fusing of the music created by the DJ as she headed to work every morning. It was like a small escape from the real world for her and she reveled in it.

             


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

           Chloe entered her house Saturday afternoon after a long morning out with Kennedy. She heard familiar voices coming from the living room and chuckled to herself. "I gave you guys keys for emergency purposes!" She called to her two best friends.

           "It was an emergency!" Stacie yelled. "We arrived early and you weren't here!"

           Kennedy raced to the living room in excitement. When she saw Aubrey and Stacie, she hugged them both. "Mom said you guys were spending all day with us!"

           Aubrey smiled and bent down so that she was at Kennedy's level. "We are and it's going to be tons of fun."

           "And auntie Aubrey's going to bake," Stacie added from her spot on the couch.

           The blonde looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "I am?"

           Stacie pouted. "Please? I really want cupcakes!"

           "I guess we're baking cupcakes too," Aubrey said to Kennedy who seemed to be excited about that.

           Chloe plopped down beside Stacie. "Then I'll need to go to the store."

           "I'll make you a list." Kennedy left the living room to go make a grocery list.

           Aubrey sat down on the couch across from her two friends. "Feels like I haven't seen you in weeks," she said to Chloe.

           "A nurse was out and I was covering her shifts because I'm crazy," Chloe said. "I'm back on my semi-regular schedule, though."

           "Perfect," Stacie said. "Then there's this girl I want you to go on a date with."  

           "No," Chloe said, simply. She didn't date. She worked and took care of her kid. That was her life. She had tried dating for awhile but it never worked out for her. Either the man or woman she was with didn't like that she had a child or Kennedy didn't like who she was dating, and if Kennedy didn't like who she was dating, then it was over.

           "Don't be like that," Stacie said. "She's a teacher so she'll like kids. You can check that off the list."

           "I'm not looking to date anyone right now," Chloe said. "Dating is too much of a hassle."

           Aubrey shook her head. "You can't think that way. There's someone out there for you."

           "I don't even have the time to date," Chloe stated.

           "Make time," Stacie said. "You know we're always willing to watch Kennedy if we're free."

           "Yeah, come on, Chlo," Aubrey added. "You need to start putting yourself out there again."

           Chloe sighed. "I'll try but I'm still not letting you set me up on a date," she said to Stacie. "You set me up with Dirk and I should've known just from the name that it wasn't going to go well."

           Stacie scoffed. "He was nice."

           "He was something," Chloe shot back playfully.

           Kennedy returned to the living room and handed her mom a piece of paper.

           Chloe looked at the paper and laughed. "Ice cream, gummy bears, cake mix, milk, chocolate and whatever mom wants. Thanks, hun." Chloe stood up and put the paper into her pocket. "I won't be too long."

           "Okay, you go ahead. We'll watch Kennedy," Stacie said. The brunette tried to find ways to give her best friend time alone to herself when she could. She knew the redhead appreciated it.     

           "Thanks," Chloe said and then looked at her daughter. "Behave for Aubrey and Stacie."

           Aubrey waved Chloe off. "She's an angel. She'll be fine."

           Chloe left the house and made her way to her car, hating that it was the weekend and she wouldn't be able to listen to her favorite radio show.

 

 

 

           Beca finally pulled herself away from her laptop at the pleading of her stomach. She had been working on a mix and it had consumed the better part of her day. It only took a few steps for her to make it over to her kitchen. She lived in a studio apartment and loved everything about it. She didn't need much space. She didn't have hobbies or anything of the sort. She mixed, hung out with friends and worked. Upon opening her fridge, Beca took notice of its emptiness. Sighing, she went through her cabinets and rolled her eyes when she realized that she would have to go to the store. The DJ went back over to her laptop and saved her current mix before slipping on her shoes, grabbing her car keys and trudging out of her apartment.    

          

          

          

           Beca was pushing her cart past one of the isles when she spotted a redhead perusing the cake mixes. She turned her cart into the isle and pretended to be looking at the mixes as well. She wasn't sure what her plan was. She could strike up a conversation, wait for the redhead to do so or she could simply admire the gorgeous woman and move on. As she thought about which she would do the redhead dropped one of the boxes in her cart and disappeared from the isle.

           Beca sighed and decided to continue her shopping. She wasn't sure what she was expecting anyway. She headed down another isle and grabbed a box of cereal, tossing it haphazardly into her cart before continuing. Beca didn't cook so anything that looked simple was a winner and cereal was definitely easy. The brunette turned into another isle just as someone was turning out and their carts collided. "Shit, sorry." Beca looked up and was met with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"It's okay," Chloe said. The brunette was staring at her strangely and she quirked a brow. "Are you okay?"

           "Um, yeah, you just have really blue eyes. I mean, I have blue eyes but yours are... they're _blue."_ Beca mentally kicked herself. She was usually smoother than this. "Which you already know so um, yeah... sorry again." Beca maneuvered her cart out of the way and pushed past the redhead. She rolled her eyes at herself, wondering what the hell had happened to her usual charm and finesse.

           Chloe smiled to herself, amused by her interaction with the brunette. She also couldn't help but think the woman sounded strangely familiar. Quickly gathering the rest of what she needed, Chloe made her way to the checkout lane. She had her daughter and friends waiting for her back home and she was excited to be spending time with all three of them.

 

 

 

           Chloe's phone rang and she reached for her phone as she put on her seatbelt. She looked at her caller ID and saw that it was Aubrey calling. She glanced into her rearview mirror and began to slowly back out. As she prepared to answer the call, she felt her car suddenly jerk from hitting another car. "Great." Chloe tossed her phone aside and looked through her rearview mirror again and saw the car she had hit. She got out of her car and saw the same brunette from inside the grocery store. "I'm _really_ sorry. Let me just grab my insurance information."

           "Don't worry about it," Beca said. "You barely tapped me. I ran into your cart so I guess it's only fair you hit my car," she joked.

           Chloe still felt bad but at least the brunette wasn't yelling at her. "Are you sure you don't want my information?"

           Beca smirked. "Well, maybe your number." And there it was. Her usual self. "Maybe I could take you out to dinner."

           Chloe was surprised by the come on. "That's rather presumptuous of you; thinking I'm into girls."

           "Even if you're not, you should let me take you out," Beca said. "You did hit my car after all."

           Chloe tilted her head to the side and stared at the brunette for a moment. "And if I say I'm not interested?"

           "Then I'd be extremely heartbroken because you are seriously _the_ most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

           Chloe smiled despite her better judgment and then narrowed her eyes at the brunette, trying to remember where she knew her from. "Have we met before?"

           "Definitely not. I would've remembered meeting you."

           "Do you just have lines waiting to be spewed out at a moment's notice?"

           "I'm simply being honest," Beca commented.

           The voice. Chloe knew she had heard it somewhere before. "Are you sure we haven't met?"

           "Positive," Beca said. "So about letting me take you out..."

           "Not happening."

           Beca knew she should give up but there was something about this woman that was enticing her. "How about I give you my number and if you want to call me, then you can. If not, then that's cool too." Beca headed to her car and came back with a card. "Here." She handed the card over. "Have a good day. I hope you call." Beca went back to her car and lightly honked in departure as she drove off.

           Chloe looked at the card and her eyes widened when she saw the name of the radio station she listened to printed on it along with the brunette's name, Beca Mitchell.  

          


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Stacie stopped helping Aubrey and Chloe unpack the groceries when she heard what had happened while the redhead was there. "You go to the store and come back with a number? I can't even express how proud of you I am."

           Chloe grinned in amusement as she placed milk in the fridge. "I'm not calling her."

           "Why not?" Stacie practically whined.

           Chloe pulled the card out of her pocket and handed it to Stacie.

           Stacie's mouth fell open and she looked back at Chloe. "Okay, you _have_ to call her. This... this is awesome!"

           Aubrey took the card from Stacie and looked at it. "Oh wow, Beca Mitchell. That's impressive."

           "Right?" Stacie agreed.

           "Don't call." Aubrey handed the card back to Chloe.

           Stacie looked at Aubrey with an expression that screamed for her to shut up. "Why shouldn't she call?"

           "You heard yesterday's show, right? Beca's a commitment-phobe. She's probably only looking for a good time."

           "But she's hot," Stacie said. "At least sleep with her. When's the last time you've been with anyone?"

           Chloe frowned. "You know what she looks like?" Chloe knew the DJ tried to stay low key. Her picture wasn't even up on the radio station's website. Not that she had looked.

           "I saw her at a club she was deejaying at months ago."

           "Hot or not," Aubrey cut in. "You shouldn't waste your time."

           "You two don't have to get serious. Just have a little fun," Stacie said.

           "I don't know, Stacie," Chloe said. "That's not really my thing."

           "Yeah, see," Aubrey said. "Not her thing."

           Stacie sighed and held her hands up in surrender. "Fine. Don't call her."

           "I won't." Chloe shoved the number back in her pocket and finished putting away groceries.

 

 

 

           A few days after having met the redhead whose name she was now kicking herself for not getting, Beca was in the radio station with a frown on her face.

           Amy and Jesse entered the station and took in the sight of their miserable looking friend.

           "What's wrong with you?" Amy asked as she sat down, turning her swivel chair to face Beca.          

           "She hasn't called," Beca stated with a huff of frustration. She was already irritated with herself for caring so much whether the redhead called her or not and it didn't help that she spent the past few days trying to think up reasons why the mystery woman had chosen not to call her.

           Amy patted the girl on the knee. "Are you really that broken up about it? You barely spoke to her and the little that you two did speak, she just let you know she wasn't interested."

           Jesse grinned. "This is something I never thought I'd see. Beca Mitchell distraught over a woman. Is there an underlying reasoning for it? Like you've never been with a redhead before and you were hoping to change that?"

           Beca picked up a pen and threw it at Jesse's chest. "You make me sound like some shallow bitch. It's not like that."

           Jesse rubbed his chest where the pen had hit him. "Then what's it like?"

           Beca groaned. "I don't know. Her eyes are like... embedded in my head... and that smile."

           "Oh wow, she's got you good," Amy said.

           "This sounds like a love at first sight kind of thing," Jesse added.

           Beca rolled her eyes at the silly accusation. "There is no such thing as love at first sight. Lust? Yes. Love? No."

           "So this is just a lust thing?" Jesse asked.

           "Yes... no... ugh." Beca dropped her head down onto the desk. "This is stupid. This woman has made me stupid."

           Amy chuckled at Beca's predicament. "I have a solution," she said as the countdown before they were on air began. "I'm just going to get straight to the point this morning," Amy said into her mic. "Beca here met this redhead yesterday-,"

           Beca looked at Amy with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

           "And she hasn't been able to stop talking about her since," Amy continued, ignoring Beca's threatening glare. So redhead, if you are listening, please just call her. Now for one of Beca's mixes while she yells at me."

           The second their mics were muted, Beca begun her rant. "What the hell, Amy! You totally just made me sound desperate."

           "I did not. You'll be thanking me later," Amy assured her.

          

 

 

           Chloe pulled up to the hospital she worked at and just as she was about to exit her phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Stacie. "I'm not calling her."

           "But she's obviously thinking about you," Stacie said. "At least go on one date with her."

           Chloe's phone beeped letting her know that she had another call coming in. "Hold on. Aubrey is calling."

           "Don't listen to anything she says," Stacie said before Chloe switched over to the other line.

           "Hey, Bree," Chloe answered.

           "You're thinking about calling aren't you?" Aubrey asked. "That was obviously a ploy she set up to get your attention."

           "I doubt that," Chloe said. "But don't worry. I'm not going to call. I have to get to work. I'll talk to you later." Chloe switched back over to Stacie. "Hey, Stace. I'm heading into work. You and Aubrey can argue about _my_ personal life with each other. We'll talk later." She ended the call and got out of her car to head into work, telling herself the entire time that she would not call Beca Mitchell.

 

 

 

           Chloe was sitting in her living room later that night staring at the card that Beca had given her. Letting out a breath, she began to dial the number but stopped for the third time that night. Why was she even contemplating this? Beca was probably just looking for a one-night stand or something.

           Kennedy's voice brought Chloe out of her reverie. "What are you doing?"

           "Just thinking, honey," Chloe answered setting the card and phone down beside her. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

           "I'm not tired," Kennedy stated as she sat down next to her mom. "What are you thinking about?"

           "Um, about whether or not I should make a new friend," Chloe answered.

           "New friends are always a good thing. I made a new friend the other day," Kennedy said, happily.

           "Did you?" Chloe asked.

           "Yeah, her name's Elizabeth. No one talks to her because they think she's weird. She's not, though. She's just quiet. We both like reading so I let her borrow my favorite book. She promised not to dog ear the pages."

           "That was really nice of you, Kennedy." Chloe pulled her daughter into her lap. "It's very mature of you not to pass judgment on others until you get to know them better."

           "Does that mean I can stay up and watch TV?" Kennedy asked.

           Chloe chuckled and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "No. Come on. I'll tuck you in."

           "Will you sing me a song?" Kennedy asked.

           "Sure, sweetheart."

 

 

           After getting Kennedy to go to sleep, Chloe found herself back in the living room with Beca's card in her left hand and her phone in her right. Biting her lower lip, she quickly dialed the number and put the phone to her ear before she could change her mind.

           "Hello?" she heard the brunette's voice sound through her phone.

           "Hey, Beca," Chloe greeted her. "It's Chloe... we met at the grocery store."

           "Chloe...that's a beautiful name," Beca said, sincerely.

           "Thank you... so I don't really know why I'm calling to be honest. I just figured I'd stop you from moping around so you don't ruin your bad ass image."

           "I wasn't moping. I was just...wondering why you weren't calling."

           "Because I'm not looking for what you probably want." Chloe curled her legs under her body as she got comfortable on the couch.

           "And what do I want?" Beca asked, curiously.

           "A fling, a one-night stand. Something along those lines."

           "Or maybe I'm looking for a good time full of interesting conversation with a woman who has caught my attention."

           Chloe was silent for a moment. "Okay, I'll let you take me out. I'm free this Saturday. You can get back to me with the details."

           "Wait," Beca said. "You don't have to go. We can talk."

           "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Chloe asked.

           "Where do you work?" Beca asked.

           "A hospital. I'm a nurse."

           "The patients at that hospital are very lucky."

           Chloe laughed. "I doubt they feel that way when I'm giving them shots and making them eat hospital food."

           "I don't know. If I had a beautiful nurse taking care of me, I'd never want to leave."

           Chloe smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Do you have an off switch?"

           "What? Don't like hearing compliments?" Beca asked.  

           "Not when they're meant to try and get into my pants."

           "There you go assuming again," Beca said, playfulness in her voice.

           "Okay, let's make an agreement," Chloe said. "I'll stop assuming things if you stop with the lines and the smooth player attitude so I can get to know the real you. Are we in agreement?"

           "Yeah, I can agree to that," Beca said.

           "Okay, now I really should go. I have to be up early. Have a good night."

           "You too," Beca said. "I'll see you on Saturday."

           Chloe ended their call and sat for a moment with a smile playing at her lips. It had been a few months since she had been on a date. She actually found herself looking forward to going out with the radio host.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

           Kennedy was sitting on her mom's bed as she watched the woman doing her make-up. "Are you going on a date?"

           Chloe turned away from the mirror to look at Kennedy. "No, I'm just going out with a new friend."

           "A friend? You don't get this dressed up when you hangout with auntie Bree and aunt Stacie."

           Chloe set her makeup down and picked up a necklace from her dresser. "I'm not dressed that nicely." Beca had told her to dress warm and casual so she had opted for the nicest pair of jeans she owned and a dark blue sweater.

           "Nice enough. So is it a date?" Kennedy asked again.

           Chloe chuckled and went to sit down beside her daughter. "Okay... a date with a new friend. That's all."

           "You'd tell me if you were dating someone, right?" Kennedy asked. "I know I scared away the last person you were dating but he didn't like to read, Mom and his favorite show was a reality show. His brain was obviously rotting in his head. You deserve better than that."

           Chloe tried to contain her laughter at her daughter's feelings towards her ex. "Honey, that's not a nice thing to say about someone."

           "Sorry," Kennedy muttered.

           "But hey, if you don't like who I'm dating, then they're obviously not good enough. And if I was seriously dating anyone, you'd be the first to know."

           Kennedy smirked. "You mean the third? Even if you wanted to tell me first, auntie Bree and aunt Stacie would get it out of you first."

           Chloe laughed at the truth in that statement. "Why are you so smart?" She asked as she poked her daughter gently in the side.

           Kennedy laughed and playfully swatted her mother's hand away. "Because you're my mother," she said, simply.

           Chloe smiled and kissed Kennedy on the temple. "I love you, you know that?"

           Kennedy nodded. "I love you, too."

           Chloe stood back up and went into her closet to retrieve her black boots. As she slipped them on, she heard the doorbell ring. "That's your aunt Aubrey."

           Kennedy sighed. "I don't need a baby-sitter."

           "You're seven." Chloe pointed out as she glanced at the perfumes lined on her dresser.

           "The purple bottle. It's my favorite," Kennedy said. "And I'm a well-behaved seven-year old. I won't set the house on fire."

           Chloe sprayed a small amount of perfume on before walking over to her daughter. "You're still seven. Go ahead and start getting ready for bed. Your aunt will be up soon to tuck you in."

           "Have fun with your friend," Kennedy said before leaving to go to her room.

           Chloe headed downstairs and opened the front door for her best friend. "Thank you again for doing this," she said as Aubrey entered her house. "You really didn't have to cancel your date with Luke."

           "It's not a problem," Aubrey said. "We go on dates all the time. You do not. So it was a small sacrifice I was very willing to make. So who's your date with? Not that woman Stacie was trying to set you up with, right?"

           "No, um... I actually called Beca the other day," Chloe began. "That's who my date's with."

           Aubrey's jaw dropped at hearing this. "Seriously, Chloe?"

           "It's not really a date _date._ It's more of a... let's get to know each other thing."

           "Does she know that?" Aubrey asked, arms folded across her chest.

           "Yes, this is totally platonic." Chloe had made sure that Beca knew that this "date" was strictly them going out as friends and nothing more.

           "I want to meet her," Aubrey said.

           "What? No." Chloe knew how overprotective Aubrey could get and she wasn't going to make Beca suffer through it, especially when they weren't together. "You'll get to meet her if we become friends. Until then, behave."

           "Friends? So you're not expecting things to go further than that?" Aubrey asked.

           "I'm not sure. She doesn't seem like the type to want to be tied down and I don't waste time dating unless I'm expecting something serious so I'm not lying to you when I say this is just two friends going out."

           The doorbell rang and Chloe gestured for Aubrey to go upstairs. Aubrey sighed, rolling her eyes before heading up to go see Kennedy. Once she was sure her best friend was upstairs, Chloe opened the front door.

           Beca smiled at the sight of the redhead. This had been her first time seeing her since the grocery store and if it was possible, she was even more gorgeous now than she had been then.

           Chloe smiled shyly at the brunette's silence. "Are you okay?"

           Beca nodded. "Just trying to remember how to breathe. You're seriously breathtaking."

           Chloe laughed and before she could speak, Beca continued.

           "And that's not a line. Stop thinking everything I say is a line. You're going to start hurting my feelings," she said with a grin.

           Chloe smiled back at the DJ. "It was totally a line. Let me grab my jacket and we can go." After retrieving her jacket, she left the house, locking the door behind her before following Beca to her car.

           Beca pulled up at a park that was free of people and got out of the car with Chloe. She popped open her trunk and pulled out a blanket and a basket.

           Chloe smirked at her. "A picnic?"

           "Um... yeah. I wanted to be able to just focus on you and not a bunch of annoying people in the background or a waiter asking us if we're okay every thirty seconds. I thought it was a good idea... but I guess in hindsight it's pretty lame. We can still go somewhere."

           Chloe smiled at how nervous and unsure Beca was at the moment. "I like the idea. It's cute."

           Beca made a face at the word cute but then her nervousness returned. "Are you sure? We can go to a restaurant. It's fine with me. I just want you to enjoy yourself."

           "Chloe took the basket from Beca. ”You go ahead and lay out the blanket."

           Beca smiled and found a nice spot under a tree to place the blanket under. Chloe set the basket down and sat down next to Beca.

           "So I have a question," Beca asked as she pulled food from the basket to place on the blanket.

           "Shoot," Chloe said.

           "How old are you?" Beca asked. "My guess was twenty-three. Not that it matters. I was just curious."

           "Twenty-five." Chloe said as she picked a strawberry out of the container Beca placed down.

           "Three years older than me," Beca said. "I've always liked older women," she grinned.

           Chloe laughed before biting into the strawberry. "You make it sound like I'm ten years older. So twenty-two and a radio host as well as an infamous club DJ? How'd you manage that?" The redhead licked her lips after eating the strawberry and reached for another one.

           Beca pulled her eyes away from Chloe's lips and shrugged. "I'm good at what I do... I'm determined. I want to try my hand at producing music, eventually."

           "Your mixes are the best. They get me pumped in the morning," Chloe said. "You should make a CD."

           Beca was surprised at how happy she was to hear that Chloe liked her music. "Thanks. It's cool that you like my mixes. So other than listening to my mixes, what do you like to do?"

           "You mean when I'm not busy working and then sleeping from being too busy working? I like to spend time with my two best friends and my daughter doing pretty much anything." Chloe watched Beca, gauging her reaction to the news that she had a daughter.

           Beca's eyes widened and she looked at Chloe in surprise. "You have a daughter?"

           "Yeah, she's seven going on thirteen," Chloe joked.

           "Seven? So you were eighteen when you had her?" Beca asked.

           "That was fast math," Chloe smirked.

           "Oh, don't be fooled. Anything past basic math goes right over my head." Beca wasn't sure how she felt about Chloe having a daughter. She wasn't really a fan of kids. This wasn't a date, though, as Chloe had made clear to her. They were just getting to know each other so she wasn't going to worry about that right now. "And her father is?"

           "Not in the picture," Chloe answered.          

           Beca cringed. "Sorry, that was not a question I should've asked. I'm just trying to get to know you."

           Chloe bumped her shoulder to Beca's. "Relax. It's fine. Kennedy's father hightailed it when he found out I was pregnant. He went off to college and I raised my daughter, worked _and_ went to college."

           Beca grinned. "Well aren't you a certified bad ass."

           "My parents and best friends helped _a lot._ I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without them."

           Beca stared at Chloe for a moment. "I don't know. Something tells me you would've. You've got that determined look about you."

           Chloe blushed at the compliment. "You're sweet and naturally charming when you're not trying. You should keep it up."

           "Will I get a kiss at the end of the night if I do?" Beca couldn't help but ask with her signature smirk in place.

           "Maybe... if this was a date, but it's not, so no." Chloe laughed at the pout her words elicited from the brunette. "So tell me more about yourself."

           "There's not much to tell," Beca said. "My parents divorced when I was a kid, I moved out to L.A. when I was eighteen with my two best friends and now I'm a radio host."

           "That was the cliff notes version," Chloe said. "I can't do anything with that. Try again."

           Beca laughed and picked up a sandwich from the plate she had laid out. She took a deep breath and leaned her back against the tree. "I don't really like talking about myself. You tell me more about yourself. I'm a great listener."

           Chloe decided not to push. She grabbed a sandwich of her own and launched into the story of her life as Beca listened on with genuine interest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Two weeks had passed and Beca and Chloe had hung-out four times since their picnic together and they talked almost every day. The two were currently coming back from the movies, which Beca had really not wanted to go to.

           "That wasn't so bad was it?" Chloe asked as Beca walked her to her front door.

           "Movies make my head hurt," Beca answered. "They're so predictable. Oh, the guy finally got the girl? Didn't see that coming at all," she said, sarcastically.

           Chloe chuckled. "You're a killjoy. The movie was cute."

           "I didn't pay much attention to it to be honest. I was too entranced by the redhead sitting next to me."

           Chloe rolled her eyes like she always did when Beca hit on her. "You know we're supposed to be friends, right? You flirting with me all the time kinda blurs the line."

           Beca raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And what line is that?"

           "The line between friends and something more than friends," Chloe clarified.

           "Well... what if I said that I really want to kiss you?" Beca asked.

           Chloe shook her head. "There are plenty of other women you can kiss."

           "I don't want to kiss them, though. I want to kiss you." Beca stayed planted where she was even though she was dying to take a step forward.

           Chloe sighed. "Beca... just friends. We agreed."

           "I know... I just... I like you, Chloe."

           "And I like you, too, Beca... as a friend."

           "It doesn't have to be serious," Beca stated. "I'm not looking for that."

           "And I'm not looking for a fling," Chloe retorted. "So we stay friends. At least, I hope we can be friends because I enjoy your company."

           Beca nodded. "Friends it is... but you're missing out."

           "I think I'll be okay," Chloe assured her. "I better get inside. I'll see you later."     

           "Night." Beca made her way down the stairs but then stopped before she reached her car. "Hey, Chloe."

           Chloe, who had been fishing her keys out of her purse, looked up at the brunette. "Yeah?"

           "There's this carnival that's being setup nearby here." Beca began to fidget with her keys and Chloe smiled at her nervousness. "Um, Kennedy might want to go and I've never met her so... I guess it'd be a good opportunity to get to know your daughter. I mean, we're friends, right? So I should meet your daughter... if you're fine with that."    

           Chloe smiled. "I am. It'd be nice."

           "Okay, cool. Night. " Beca turned, heading back to her car. She made sure the redhead was safely inside before driving off.

           Chloe walked into her living room and found Kennedy watching a movie with Stacie.   

           "Hey, guys." Chloe sat down across from the two. "Having fun?"

           Kennedy smiled. "Tons. Aunt Stacie let me stay up past my bed time."

           "I can see that," Chloe smiled, picking up the remote to turn off the TV. 

           "She made the face," Stacie stated. "You know I can't say no to the face."

           Chloe laughed at her friend. "Yeah, she knows it too." She looked at her daughter. "Bed. I'll be up in a few. Say goodnight to your aunt."

           "Goodnight, aunt Stacie. Sorry for getting you in trouble with my Mom." Kennedy hurried upstairs.

           Chloe moved from where she was sitting to sit beside Stacie. "How was she?"

           "Perfect as always," Stacie answered. "How was your date?"

           "It wasn't a date." Chloe rested her head on Stacie's shoulder. "She wants to meet Kennedy."

           "That's big," Stacie pointed out. "Are you letting her?"

           Chloe was always hesitant about letting new people meet her daughter. She was afraid the girl would get attached to someone just for them to disappear from her life. Luckily she had never been faced with that situation. "Yeah, do you think it's a bad idea?"

           "I'll give you a me answer and then an Aubrey answer," Stacie said. "I think it's cute that she wants to meet Kennedy. It means she's serious about... whatever you two are doing."

           "We're friends."

           "It means she's serious about being your friend. She's not going anywhere."

           "And an Aubrey answer?"

           Stacie cleared her throat and made it so that her voice resembled Aubrey's. "What? You're letting her meet Kennedy? What the hell, Chloe? You've known her for two weeks. She's probably trying to use your daughter to get into your pants. You can do whatever you want but I do not approve of it."

           Chloe erupted into laughter at Stacie's impression of Aubrey. "That was awesome and so her." Chloe bit her lower lip as she grew serious. "Do you think that could be it, though? She wants to use Kennedy to get closer to me?"

           Stacie shrugged. "I've never met her. You know her better than me or Aubrey do. Do you think it's something she'd do?" 

           Chloe didn't even need to think about it. "No, no I don't."

           Stacie smiled. "Then there's your answer." The brunette stood up. "I'm crashing here. I'm exhausted."

           "Okay, let me go say goodnight to Kennedy." Chloe headed upstairs with Stacie, the brunette going into Chloe's room and Chloe going into her daughter's room. She smiled when she saw a light shining from under the blanket. "It's bedtime."

           Kennedy popped her head up from under the blanket. "I was just finishing the chapter."

           Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed. "You can finish it tomorrow, hon."

           Kennedy placed a bookmark in the book and Chloe took it from her to set it on the nightstand. "You've been going out with your friend a lot."

           "I know. I actually wanted to talk to you about her." 

           Kennedy leaned against her headboard. "You're dating?"

           "No, we're not, but she does want to meet you. Would you be okay with that?"

           Kennedy thought for a moment. "Yeah, that's fine."

           "She wants to take us to that carnival that's opening up this weekend. How do you feel about that?"

           Kennedy shrugged and Chloe could tell she was trying to contain her excitement. "That's okay, I guess."

           "You're sure?" Chloe asked.

           Kennedy nodded. "Can auntie Bree and aunt Stacie come?"

           "We'll see," Chloe said. "Go to bed now, okay?" Chloe kissed her daughter on the forehead and tucked her in before going to her room. When she entered her room, she saw that Stacie was already in her bed trying to sleep. She changed her clothes and got into bed as well.

           "Goodnight, Stace," She whispered.

           "Night," Stacie mumbled tiredly.

           Chloe closed her eyes and her mind wandered to thoughts of Beca. She was nervous about the brunette meeting her daughter and hoped it would go well. Kennedy rarely took to new people so she knew this weekend could be a hit or a miss.

 

 

 

           Amy looked at Beca in surprise. The two had been sitting in Beca's living room talking when Beca had brought up some interesting information. "You asked to meet her daughter? You hate kids."

           Beca shrugged. "Her daughter is a big part of her life and we've become good friends really fast. It makes sense that I meet her."

           "So what are you two?" Amy asked. "It sounds like you're into her as more than a friend. Is Beca "one-night stand" Mitchell thinking about settling down?"

           Beca frowned. "Don't call me that, and no. I don't want to be in a relationship. They're full of drama and in the end both people end up hating each other. I'd like to save myself the trouble."

           "God, your parents really screwed you up," Amy stated. "You should make them foot your therapy bill."

           Beca laughed and playfully pushed Amy. "Shut up. I'm just not a relationship kind of person. So do you think this is a good idea... meeting her daughter?"

           "Yeah, you're friends. You'll end up meeting the ankle biter eventually. When do I get to meet your girlfriend but not girlfriend?"

           Beca rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe I'll invite her out to the club the next time I'm deejaying."

           "Sounds good," Amy said. "So are you buying this kid a present or something when you go to meet her?"

           Beca furrowed her brows. "I wasn't planning on it. Should I?"

           "Yeah, buy her a Barbie or something equally as depressing like a Maxim magazine."

           "She has another six years before air brushed models are introduced into her life."

           "Well then I don't know what to tell you. Gifts cards are nice."

           Beca sighed and thought about what to get Kennedy... if she should even get her anything to begin with. She had never had a friend who had a kid before. This weekend was going to prove to be an interesting one.

            


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 

                 Beca slowly walked up to the front door of Chloe's house feeling more nervous than she had been in awhile. She tried to calm her nerves with a silent pep talk. She was just meeting a kid. Chloe's kid, which meant that she better not mess this up. Ringing the doorbell, Beca clutched tightly to the paperback book she was holding as she waited for Chloe to open the door.

            When the door opened, she smiled at the sight of Chloe in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Miss Beale," she said in greeting. "As beautiful as ever."

            Chloe tugged at her shirt. "I was cleaning. I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

            Beca smiled. "Chloe I'm sure you could wear a trash bag and still look good. Besides, it's just me so no worries. And you said I could come early."

            Chloe returned the smile. "I know but I didn't think you actually would. You seemed a bit nervous on the phone earlier. I figured you'd hold this off as long as possible."

           "I want to meet her. I'm the one that set this whole thing up, remember? And I'm not nervous."

           Chloe smirked, knowing that Beca was lying. "Okay, if you say so." She stepped aside to let Beca in, taking notice of the book in her hand. "You're sweet. Kennedy will like that."

            Beca held up the book. "You're not just saying that are you?"

            "No, she loves to read. You'll win some points with her with that. The living room is over there." Chloe pointed to the entryway of the living room. "I'll go get her." Chloe made her way upstairs and entered Kennedy's open room door. "Hey, Beca's here."

            Kennedy pulled out the headphones that had been in her ear. "Yeah, Mom?"

            "Beca's here," Chloe repeated.

            Kennedy quickly got out of bed. She had been waiting to meet this mystery person who her mother had been spending a lot of time with. She picked up an index card from her nightstand and frowned when her mother took it from her.

            Chloe looked over the card and laughed. "You can't interrogate her with these questions, sweetheart."

            "Why not?"

            "It's a little intimidating don't you think?" Chloe asked.

            "I'm seven. I'm cute not intimidating."

            Chloe laughed and held her hand out for Kennedy to take. "Come on."

            Kennedy shook her head. "You go get ready, Mom. I'll go say hi."

            Chloe looked at her daughter suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

            "I'm just going to talk to her while you get ready."

            Chloe pointed at her daughter. "Best behavior."

           Kennedy nodded and left her room to go downstairs. Chloe was a bit worried to leave the two alone because she knew how her daughter was but she figured Beca could handle it.

 

 

           Beca stood up when Kennedy entered the living room. She had seen pictures of the girl but she seeing her up close allowed her to see just how much Kennedy resembled Chloe. "Um... hi."

           Kennedy waved. "My mom's getting ready." The redhead moved to sit on the couch across from Beca. "So you're Beca?"

           Beca sat back down. "Yeah, that's me."

           "Is that short for Rebeca?" Kennedy asked.

           "It is," Beca nodded. "I like to be called Beca, though."

           "And I like to be called Kennedy. Not Ken, Kenny or Ken-Ken."

           Beca smirked, amused by the little girl. "Noted."  

           Kennedy took in the appearance of the brunette. She was extremely different than anyone she had ever seen her mother with. The redhead touched her ear as she looked at Beca's piercings. "Did those hurt?"

           "A bit," Beca replied before holding out the book she had gotten for Kennedy. "Here, I got this for you. I wasn't sure if you liked chapter books or picture books so I took a chance and decided you'd be a chapter book kind of girl."

           Kennedy looked at the book for a moment before taking it. "Thank you. I like chapter books. My aunt says my imagination is big enough to appreciate them. Do you read?"

           "When I'm not making music, yes."

           Kennedy stared at Beca for a beat. "Are you just saying that to get on my good side because you like my mom? You don't look like the type who reads."

           Beca was caught off guard by Kennedy's question but only for a moment. "You should never judge a book by its cover."

           "I do if a book's going to be spending time with my mom," Kennedy said with no hint of an attitude. Just pure honesty.

           Beca quirked an eyebrow unsure of how to respond to the blunt seven-year old. "Fair enough. Are you sure you're only seven?"

           "Yeah." Kennedy stared silently at Beca as their conversation ceased.

           "Um, do you have any other questions?" Beca asked, more uncomfortable with the girl staring at her than the silence.

           "You don't like kids do you? I can tell."

           "What? I love kids. Kids are... adorable."

           "It's okay. I don't like kids much either."

           Beca smirked at the confession. "You _are_ a kid."

           "My mom tells me I'm mature for my age. Don't worry, I won't tell her you don't like kids."

           "I never said that I didn't like kids. I'm just not used to them," Beca said, trying to defend herself.         

           "What's a womanizer?" Kennedy asked, moving on.

           Beca's eyes widened at the new topic. "Excuse me, what?"

           "My auntie Bree says that's what you are," Kennedy clarified. "My mom and her argue about you."

           Beca cursed in her head. Why was Chloe's friend assuming she was a womanizer? She would definitely be asking the redhead about it later. "Um, that's nothing you should worry about, okay? That's more of a grownup thing."

           Kennedy sighed. "That's what my mom said, too."

           "You should definitely listen to her. Any other questions?"

            Kennedy paused for a moment as she formalized a question. "What's your favorite TV show?"

           "I don't watch TV," Beca said. "I don't even own one."

           Kennedy looked surprised by this. "You don't watch TV?"

           Beca shook her head. "I make music. It's what I like to do all the time. What do you like to do?"

           Kennedy shrugged. She didn't come down here to tell Beca about herself. She was scoping the brunette out to see if she was someone she'd be fine with her mom dating.

           "Come on, I already know the answer anyway. Chl- your mom talks about you all the time. For example, you're a part of a youth soccer team and you start playing soon." Beca noticed Kennedy's eyes light up at the mention of the sport.

           "I'm okay at it," Kennedy said, trying to stay nonchalant.

           Chloe entered the living room and looked at Beca and Kennedy. "Hey, you two ready?"

           Beca stood up. "Yeah, are your friends meeting us there?"

           "Actually, it's going to be just us three." Chloe wanted Kennedy to interact with Beca tonight so the girl could get used to her. If Aubrey and Stacie were around, she knew Kennedy's attention would be on them. Also, she knew Beca was already nervous with having to meet Kennedy; throwing her best friends into the fray might've been too much for the brunette.

           Kennedy looked disappointed by the news. "But I really wanted them to come."

           Chloe brushed a strand of hair from her daughter's face. "The carnival will be up for awhile. They'll be able to take you another day."

           "Okay," Kennedy said, still a little disappointed. "I'll go get my shoes on."

           Once Kennedy disappeared, Beca let out a breath.        

           "You okay?" Chloe asked. "She wasn't too aggressive in her questioning was she?"

           Beca smiled. "She was fine. She's... not what I expected."

           Chloe laughed. "She's not what anyone ever expects." Chloe reached out to squeeze Beca's hand gently. "Thanks for this. It really does mean a lot that you're making an effort to get to know her."

           "You don't have to thank me, but if you insist on it, a kiss is always nice." Beca smiled widely at Chloe who simply rolled her eyes.

           "You seriously never stop do you?" Chloe laughed.

           Kennedy came running back down the stairs and Chloe quickly released Beca's hand but not before Kennedy noticed. "I'm ready."

           Chloe grabbed a jacket from the closet for the girl. "Did you want to get the book Beca got you so you can read it in the car?"

           Kennedy took her jacket and folded it over her arm. "No, I don't feel like reading."

           Chloe raised an eyebrow but didn't push the subject. Kennedy loved reading... anywhere. She knew this was her daughter's way of protesting Beca. She may not want to date the DJ but she had proven to be someone that Chloe wanted in her life thus far so she hoped with time her daughter would warm up to her.

          

          


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Beca was walking with Chloe and Kennedy when she spotted a cotton candy stand. She figured this could be something to get on the girl's good side. The redhead was clearly having fun but anytime Beca said anything to her, it was like Kennedy remembered she needed to dislike her.

           "Hey, Kennedy do you want cotton candy?"

           "It's pure sugar. It'll rot your teeth out," Kennedy simply replied.

           Chloe looked at Beca apologetically. "She's not a fan of cotton candy."

           "Me neither," Beca replied. "I'm more of a candy apple kinda person."

           Chloe placed her hand on top of Kennedy's head. "So is Kennedy. Right, Kennedy?"

           "They're all right," Kennedy answered before gesturing over to booth full of stuffed animals. "Can I try to win that bear?"

           "Sure, honey." Chloe handed her daughter her tickets and the girl rushed over to the booth. Chloe glanced at Beca before looking back at her daughter who was handing the lady at the booth her tickets so she could play. "Sorry she's being so difficult."

           Beca smiled. "She reminds me of myself when I was a kid. I never liked my mom or dad dating either."

           "Your parents are divorced?" Chloe asked.

           Beca nodded. "Since I was nine. And you didn't correct me when I insinuated that this was a date."

           Chloe smirked, never taking her eyes off of Kennedy. "I was letting it slide."

           "Oh, and here I thought maybe you secretly wanted this to be a date." 

           "Nope, no such thoughts happening here," Chloe assured her, amused by the brunette's antics.

           "You sure know how to kill a girl's ego," Beca joked. "So, can I ask you a question?"

           Chloe looked at Beca with an amused glint in her eyes before going back to watching her daughter. "You're not getting a goodnight kiss."

           Beca laughed and playfully nudged Chloe. " _That_ question I was saving for later, but thanks for dashing all my hopes and dreams for the evening."

           Chloe chuckled. "Okay, what's your question?"

           "Why does Aubrey think I'm a womanizer?" Beca asked.

           "Kennedy?" Chloe asked, guessing that her daughter had brought the topic up to the DJ.

           "Yeah, she wanted to know what it meant. Don't worry; I avoided answering."

           'I'm sorry. She just overheard a conversation we were having. Aubrey heard that one show where Amy mentioned you being a commitment-phobe so she doesn't like us hanging out. I told her we're just friends but she's super overprotective. I hope you're not upset."

           "No, I get it. I just... I'm not a womanizer. I make sure the woman I'm with understands it's nothing more than what it is. I don't go around breaking hearts. That's not who I am. There's no one else I'm interested in right now and I told you what I want. I also respect that you don't want the same thing that I do. I mean, I know that I flirt but that's-,"

           "Your defense mechanism," Chloe finished for her. Chloe had figured out early on how to filter through Beca's flirting to determine whether the brunette was being sincere or not. She had come to realize the DJ flirted to avoid serious discussions.

           Beca frowned. "What? No. I was going to say my natural charisma."

           Chloe shook her head. She knew she was right but she wouldn't push it. "This is going to be a really interesting friendship."

           "Oh, most definitely," Beca agreed.

           Kennedy made her way back over to her mother with a frown on her face.

           "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Chloe bent down so that she was at eye level with her daughter.

           "That game is setup so that no one wins," Kennedy insisted.

           "Do you want to go win more tickets so that you can try again?" Chloe asked.

           "No, I've decided to boycott the booths. I didn't really want the bear anyway. I'm too old for stuffed animals. Can we ride the Ferris wheel again?"

           "You guys go ahead," Beca said. "I'll wait for you."

           "You sure?" Chloe asked.

           Beca nodded. "Go enjoy."

           Kennedy took her mother by the hand and pulled her over to the Ferris wheel.

           "After this we have to head home," Chloe stated. "It's way past your bedtime."

           "Okay, Mom," Kennedy said as they stood in line to get on the ride.

           "You know you're not being very nice to Beca." Chloe decided to take this opportunity to find out why her daughter had been acting cold towards the DJ.

           "Well auntie Bree doesn't like her," Kennedy pointed out. "If she doesn't like her, then she must have a good reason."

           "Is that what this is about?" Chloe asked. "Because your aunt doesn't like her?"

           Kennedy nodded.

           "Well can you do me a favor and give Beca a chance?" Chloe asked. "She's really nice and she's a good friend to me so I would like it if you two got along. If you end up not liking her, that's fine. I won't be upset but I want you to give her a chance first."

           "Remember when I wanted to be friends with Liam but you wouldn't let me because you didn't like him?" Kennedy asked.

           Chloe groaned internally. Trust her daughter to bring that up to use against her. Liam had liked to hunt squirrels for fun and she swears to this day that he had killed their neighbor's dog. The boy and his family had moved months ago and she had long since forgotten about them. "That was different, honey. So will you give Beca a shot?"

           Kennedy smiled. "Sure, Mom."

           Chloe smiled and gave her daughter a hug. "Thank you."

 

          

           Chloe and Kennedy made their way back over to Beca after riding the Ferris wheel and spotted the brunette sitting on a bench texting on her phone with the small bear Kennedy had wanted sitting beside her.

           Kennedy gestured to the bear. "Did you win that?"

           Beca put her phone away and looked at Kennedy with a smirk. "I did. I don't know where I would put him, though." She picked up the bear and handed it to Kennedy. "Maybe you can hold on to it for me."

           Kennedy reached for the bear. "I guess I could."

           Chloe mouthed, "thank you" to Beca who winked back at her in response.

           "You ladies ready to head home?" Beca asked.

           "Yeah, someone needs to get to bed," Chloe said, putting an arm on Kennedy's shoulder.

           Beca got up and they made their way to her car. Once they were on the road it didn't take Kennedy long to fall asleep.

           "It was nice of you to win that bear for Kennedy," Chloe said. "She doesn't want you to know it but you probably made her night."

           Beca smiled. "I could tell she really wanted it... even though she insisted she was too old for stuffed animals."

           Chloe laughed. "She forgets that she's supposed to be a kid sometimes and tries to be older than she is. I think that's mostly my fault."

           Beca looked at Chloe curiously before looking back at the road. "Why do you think that?"

           "Being a single mother and everything, she probably felt like she needed to grow up faster. She does a lot to help around the house and she always feels the need to take care of me. I tried to get her into groups with other kids so she can have fun and be a kid but nothing worked for her until-,"

           "Soccer," Beca finished for her.

           "Yep," Chloe nodded. "I am very grateful for soccer."

           Beca pulled up to Chloe's house and looked over at the redhead. "Tonight was fun."

           "It was," Chloe agreed. "Thank you."

           "Anytime." Beca undid her seatbelt and reached over to open the glove compartment. She pulled out a CD case and handed it to Chloe. "These are a few of the songs I've played at the station... you know, for when we're not on and you want to hear them." Chloe's face lit up and Beca was thrown off by the feeling that the redhead's excitement caused her.

           "This is amazing. Thank you." Chloe undid he seatbelt and hugged Beca.

           "No problem. It's not much." Beca was still feeling uneasy but she smiled back at the beaming woman before her. "You said I should have a CD out so I figured I'd just make you one."

           Chloe was feeling absolutely giddy. She didn't want to go absolutely fan-girl on Beca but this was seriously the best gift ever to her. "You don't even understand how awesome this is, Beca."

           "I don't," Beca admitted with a small laugh. "I'm glad you seem to like it, though." The fluttery feeling in Beca's stomach was getting worse and she didn't understand why she was so nervous. "Um, you should get Kennedy inside." Beca exited her car and Chloe handed her the house key so that she could open the front door while she got her daughter from the backseat.

           "I'll call you tomorrow. Have a good night," Beca said while Chloe stood in the entryway of her home.

           "Goodnight, Beca. Thank you again." Chloe said.

           Beca waved goodbye and got into her car. She took a deep breath before pulling her phone out. She called Amy and placed the phone to her ear.

           "Hey, how was your date?" Amy answered.  

           "Not a date," Beca corrected. "What are you doing? Let's go out."

           "I'm always up for a good night out," Amy said. "But you hate clubs unless you're deejaying so what's up?"

           "Nothing," Beca lied. "I just want to go out."

           "Then we'll go out," Amy assured her. "I'll call Jesse and we'll swing by your place to pick you up."

           "Perfect. See you in a few." Beca dropped her phone into her lap and buckled up before driving off. A night out is exactly what she needed to get her mind off of the feelings that Chloe was managing to evoke from her.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jesse approached Amy with two drinks and frowned when he didn't see his other friend. "Where'd Beca go?" He handed Amy a glass and sat down.

           "We lost her to the wolves." Amy gestured towards a wall that Beca was leaning against as two women spoke to her enthusiastically.

           Jesse shook his head. "I thought she was over one-night stands and into Chloe."

           "You and me both." Amy took a sip of her drink. "My guess is something happened and Beca decided whoring herself out tonight would make things better. I swear that girl would choose unspeakable torture over dealing with her emotions."

           "Or maybe dealing with her emotions _is_ torture," Jesse mused.

           Amy frowned and looked at her friend. "We're sitting in a club and I'm pretty sure the people a few feet away from us are having sex. Not the time to get into a deep conversation." Amy spotted Beca being pulled towards the exit of the club with one of the women she had been talking to and shook her head. "And there she goes."

          

 

           Beca ended up in an apartment that wasn't far from the club and she was currently sitting on the couch kissing the brunette she had met. The brunette, who Beca hadn't even bothered to get a name for, moved her hand up her shirt as the kiss intensified. Beca wasn't really into the kiss and she wasn't turned on in the slightest. She was hoping to forget about Chloe for a bit but this wasn't helping.

           Pulling away from the brunette, Beca let out a sigh and stood up. "I'm sorry. This can't happen. I should go." The brunette looked irritated and Beca threw out one last apology before leaving the apartment and going back to the club.

 

 

           "And she returns," Jesse said as Beca sat down between him and Amy. "What happened to that brunette you left with?"

           Beca took the drink Amy was holding and gulped it down. "I couldn't get into it." She set the glass down and sighed. "I felt like I was cheating on Chloe or something, which is absolutely ridiculous. We're not together."

           "Maybe you want to be," Jesse said.

           "I don't," Beca replied. "I'm done with this place. Can we go?"

           The three got up and made their way out of the club to go to Jesse's car.

 

 

 

           Chloe was in the kitchen with Aubrey making lunch while Stacie played with Kennedy upstairs.

           "So how was the carnival yesterday?" Aubrey asked.

           "It was fun." Chloe smiled at the thought of how she had spent her night. "Beca's nice. I think you'd like her if you gave her a chance. She didn't even get upset when Kennedy asked her what a womanizer was because she overheard her auntie Bree call her that."

           Aubrey made an apologetic face. "She heard that?"

           Chloe nodded and turned her attention away from the sandwich she was making so she could look at her best friend. "Kennedy wasn't being nice to Beca because you don't like her. She's agreed to give her a chance, though, so I'm hoping you can do the same."

           Aubrey looked at the pout that Chloe was giving her and rolled her eyes. "You can invite her to the barbeque I'm having next week. That'll be her one and only chance."

           Chloe smiled. "Thank you."

          

 

 

           "Did you like Beca?" Stacie asked as she sat with Kennedy on the floor. The girl had insisted on building a house with her Lego set.

           Kennedy shrugged in response as she concentrated on the blocks in front of her. "She was okay."

           Stacie grinned. "I heard she gave you a book and won you a bear."

           "Okay, she was nice but I haven't decided if I approve of her yet."

           "And how did your mom enjoy last night?" Stacie asked, trying to get information out of her that Chloe wouldn't supply.

           "She had a good time."

           "Like "I'm going to plaster a smile on my face and pretend I'm enjoying myself" good time or "I couldn't stop smiling if I tried" good time?"

           "The second one," Kennedy answered. "Why?"

           "Just curious," Stacie replied as she picked up a block. "Can this house have a hot tub?"

           "Sure," Kennedy smiled, just glad that her aunt was actually helping her and not filing her nails. "Aunt Stacie why doesn't auntie Bree like Beca?" Kennedy knew she could count on Stacie to give her a straight answer.

           Stacie thought for a moment, thinking about her words before she spoke. "Your auntie Bree doesn't think Beca's a good friend for your mom, but she's basing that off of things she's heard about her without actually knowing her. And that's not nice now is it?"

           Kennedy shook her head.

           "Your aunt's just trying to look out for your mom is all but your mom can take care of herself. If Beca wasn't a good person, she wouldn't be spending time with her."

           Kennedy looked guilty now. "I guess that makes sense."

           "Of course it does," Stacie said. "I'm bursting with wisdom. So what are you going to do the next time you see Beca?"

           "I'll apologize," Kennedy promised.

           "Good." Stacie admired the house that Kennedy was creating. "Think we could make this into a castle?"    

           Kennedy laughed. "I'll get more blocks."

 

 

 

           Beca was on her bed reading a book while one of her more mellow tracks played in the background when she heard her phone ringing. She set the book down and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She smiled when she saw that it was Chloe calling. "Miss me?" She answered.

           "No one's hit on me all day. I miss you a lot," Chloe said, jokingly. "What are you doing next Saturday?"

           "Hanging out with a pretty redhead," Beca answered.

           "How about hanging out with a pretty redhead and her friends at a barbeque?" Chloe asked.

           "Hangout with your friend who hates me?" Beca asked. "Sure, I'd love to," she said, sarcastically.

           "Please?" Chloe asked.

           "Well if you're going to beg me, how can I say no?"

           "I was not begging," Chloe scoffed.

           "You totally were. Anyway, do I have to wait until Saturday to see you again or can we do something soon?"

           "We can do something. I'll have to get back to you on the when, though."

           Beca heard someone call Chloe's name in the background. "I guess we'll talk later. Have a good day."

           "You too, Beca. Bye."

           Beca set her phone down and found herself smiling. Rolling her eyes at herself, she picked her book back up. She and Chloe were definitely teetering on the edge of being something more than friends and it excited her and scared her all at the same time.  

            

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Beca exited her car and looked at the house before her. It was nice. Really nice. The sight of it intimidated her even more than she already was knowing that it was the house of Chloe's lawyer best friend, Aubrey. Beca headed towards the back of the house where Chloe had told her to go when she arrived and she looked down at the bottle of champagne she was carrying. She hoped it was enough to at least get Aubrey to go easy on her.

           Once she arrived in the backyard, she noticed that a lot was going on. A man was at the grill flipping hamburgers while he drank a beer, several children were kicking around a soccer ball, people were conversing and laughing while music played. Beca smiled at hearing the music she had burnt onto a CD for Chloe filling the air. The familiarity made her feel a little more at ease.

           She spotted the redhead laughing at someone a friend had said to her and smiled at her carefree expression. She looked stunning in a simple blue dress that made her eyes and hair standout in the best of ways.

           "Beautiful, right?"

           Beca's head snapped to the side, embarrassed at being caught staring at Chloe. She saw a tall brunette and wasn't sure what to say. "Um..."

           Stacie laughed at Beca's reaction. "You must be Beca. I'm one of Chloe's best friends."

           "You're not glaring at me so I'm guessing you're Stacie and not Aubrey."

           Stacie grinned. "Correct. And don't worry about Aubrey."

           "Is her bark worse than her bite?" Beca asked, hopefully.

           "Oh no, her bite's pretty bad, but she'll behave since there are a lot of people around."

           "Thanks for the comforting words." Beca decided that she would need to do her best to not end up alone with Aubrey or she feared the worse.

           "And here she comes. Don't worry. I'll stick around."

           Beca watched as Aubrey made her way over to them; not a smile or a hint of friendliness to be seen from the blonde.

           Stacie smiled and gestured to Beca once Aubrey was in front of them. "Hey, Bree, this is Beca."

           Aubrey folded her arms across her chest and smiled a smile that looked like it was full of contempt. "Hi."

           "Hi." Beca held out the bottle of champagne. "Thanks for having me. It's really nice to meet Chloe's friends."

           Aubrey eyed the bottle and quirked an eyebrow. "Dom Perignon?"

           "Chloe said it was your favorite," Beca stated.

           "It is," Aubrey took the expensive bottle, taken aback by the nice gesture. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

           "You're welcome." Beca felt relieved when Aubrey's icy stare was toned down to a less threatening expression.

           "I'm going to go put this in the house. I'll be back over to talk."

           Beca watched Aubrey walk over to Chloe and say something to her before disappearing into her house. Beca's heart did something she didn't approve of when Chloe looked over at her with a bright smile.

           "I'll give you two your privacy," Stacie said to Beca before walking away.

           "Hey." Chloe hugged Beca and then rubbed up and down her arm with her hand. "I'm glad you're here."

           Beca hadn't gotten used to the touching yet. A few days ago, she had been watching a movie that she couldn't even remember the plot to with Chloe when the redhead had rested her head on her shoulder. The invasion of personal space had only escalated from there. The redhead would touch her knee, rub her thigh or cuddle into her at any given moment. Beca wasn't sure what to make of it. Amy and Jesse had both told her that that's how some people are with their friends but the thing was; it was driving Beca crazy. "I wouldn't have missed it."

           Chloe grinned and linked her arm with Beca's. "Come on. I'll introduce you around."

           Beca spent the next few minutes meeting Chloe's friends. She wasn't usually one for all this socializing and she could tell that Chloe realized that so the redhead would pickup the conversations where Beca dropped them. It was nice.

           Eventually the two were separated when Aubrey's boyfriend, Luke asked Beca to help him with the grill. She was glad to get away from the group conversation she had been immersed in but disappointed to be away from Chloe.

           "Enjoying yourself?" Luke asked as he placed a finished burger onto the plate that Beca was holding for him.

           "Not my usual scene, but yes," Beca answered.

           Luke smiled. "You'll get used to it dating Chloe. They always throw things like this."

           "Oh, we're not together," she said, sheepishly, though she could understand why he'd think that they were. "We're just friends."

           Luke looked surprised. "Oh, sorry. Aubrey had said you were friends but I assumed things had changed." Luke placed the last burger onto the plate. "All right, everyone. Food's ready! Children first!"

           Beca set the plate on the table as everyone began to line up. She'd wait until the crowd died down before she got her food. She spotted a perfect shaded location under a tree and moved to sit there. She wasn't there long before Chloe approached her.

           "What are you doing?" Chloe asked, sitting down beside her.

           "I wasn't about to throw myself into the middle of the hunger games," Beca joked.

           Chloe chuckled as she got comfortable on the ground, crossing her ankles as she leaned against the tree.

           "I meant to tell you how nice you look in that dress," Beca found herself saying. "It really brings out your eyes... and it complements your hair." Beca winced at how awkward her compliment sounded. "I meant... the color goes well with... everything about you."

           Chloe smiled at how cute the brunette was being. This was the Beca that she liked seeing.

           Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going to stop talking now."

           "Please continue," Chloe chuckled. "I think you're about to become a shade of red I've never seen before."

           Beca nudged Chloe gently with her shoulder. "Shut up."

           Chloe placed her hand on Beca's knee and gently squeezed it. "Thank you."

           Beca tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach at Chloe's hand on her knee. "For telling you to shut up?"

           Chloe rolled her eyes. "For the compliment." The redhead saw her daughter approaching them and removed her hand from Beca's knee. "Hey, sweetheart."

           Kennedy smiled and knelt down with two plates in her hand. "Mom, auntie Bree and aunt Stacie want you sitting with them." She handed one of the plates to Beca.

           Beca took the plate, not sure how to react. This was her first time interacting with the girl since she had arrived. "Thanks, Kennedy."

           Chloe smiled at her daughter and stood up. "I'll come back over in a few," she said to Beca before heading off towards her friends.

           Kennedy moved to sit where her mother had just been. "That book you gave me was really good."

           Beca was surprised to hear that the girl had already finished it. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. There are two more to the series. I could get them for you."

           "My mom already did. I _really_ needed to know what happened next. And thanks for the bear. I never said thank you before."

           Beca was surprised by Kennedy's change of attitude towards her. "No problem."

           "Do you want to kick the soccer ball around with me later?" Kennedy asked.

           "Yeah, we can do that. I'm no good at sports, though."

           "I'll let you score at least twice," Kennedy promised as she began to eat her food.

           Beca laughed and joined the girl in eating.

 

 

           Aubrey watched as Kennedy laughed at something Beca was saying to her. The brunette had proven to be a nicer woman that she had thought and Kennedy seemed to agree. She hadn't spoken to Beca too much but she had seen the way she was with Chloe and she could tell the redhead liked Beca more than she was admitting.

           "So what are your new thoughts on Beca?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

           Aubrey sighed and looked at her best friend. "She's not that bad."

           Stacie smirked. "Coming from Aubrey that means she's got herself in the safe zone."

           "Just a foot," Aubrey corrected. "I'm still wary."

           "You have no reason to be," Chloe stated as she looked over at Beca talking and laughing with her daughter.

           "Are you going to admit you have a thing for her?" Stacie asked.

           Chloe looked back over at her friends prepared to deny having feelings of any sort but then a sigh escaped her instead. "Okay, I like her."

           Stacie grinned. "Called it."

           "So what does that mean?" Aubrey asked. "Are you two going to start something?"

           "My feelings don't change anything," Chloe said. "We still want two different things."

           "Can you want two different things and still do her?" Stacie asked.

           Aubrey rolled her eyes. "God, Stacie have a little more couth than that."

           Stacie made a face at her friend. "Who says couth?" She looked back at Chloe. "You haven't had sex in months. God, maybe even a year. You need to get laid."

           "I'm glad you're keeping track of my sex life," Chloe said, amused and unfazed by Stacie's words. She watched Beca head into Aubrey's house and excused herself to go check on Kennedy.

           Kennedy smiled up at her mother. "Beca said she'd play soccer with me. I'll go easy on her, though."

           Chloe wad glad that her daughter had come around. "I can't wait to see that. Thank Luke for making those burgers when you get a chance, okay? And don't forget to eat something healthy. There's a fruit bowl on the table. I'm gonna go check on Beca and I'll be right back." Chloe slipped into the house through the backdoor and found Beca in the kitchen talking on her cell phone. She gave the brunette an apologetic look and went to leave but Beca held up a hand to stop her.

           "Amy we can't talk about that on the radio," Beca said into her phone. "...because it's inappropriate... No, Amy. Just no. Listen, I have to go... yes, I'm still here...that's not something I can comment on right now... yes..."

           Chloe heard Beca's friend yell, "Chloe, Beca thinks you're hot" through the phone and laughed as Beca ended the call.

           "Nothing surprising there," Beca said, referring to what Amy had yelled.

           "No, not surprising," Chloe agreed. "What is surprising, though, is that you're going to play soccer with my daughter." Chloe moved closer to Beca who was leaning her back against the counter.

           "Yeah, about that; do you have any tips for me?" Beca asked. "I have a strong feeling I'm going to get my ass handed to me by a seven-year old."

           "You most definitely are," Chloe laughed. "I can't save you from that."

           "Well can you save me from this feeling I get whenever I'm near you?" Beca asked.

           Chloe raised a brow curiously. "And what feeling is that?"

           "A confusing one," Beca answered, softly. "Let me kiss you."

           How the conversation jumped from something innocent to this? Chloe didn't know but she did know that warning bells were going off in her head. "I feel like we've had this conversation a few times before."

           "Maybe once or twice." Beca pushed herself off of the counter.

           The warning bells got louder but Chloe found herself ignoring them as she moved closer to Beca.

           "You really do look amazing in that dress," Beca said, her eyes locked with Chloe's.

           "I'm glad you like it," Chloe said, barely audible as she leaned in towards Beca.

           Beca's could've sworn her heart was taking up an Olympic sport as it somersaulted in her chest at the closeness of Chloe's lips to hers. 

           "Mom!" Kennedy yelled from somewhere in the house.

           Chloe quickly took a step back away from Beca and turned to face the entryway of the kitchen just as Kennedy walked in.

           "Mom, auntie Bree's looking for you," Kennedy said.

           Chloe smiled. "Okay, thanks, honey."

           Stacie entered the kitchen next. "There you are. Aubrey wants to take pictures. Beca join us."

           "Oh, I'm not much for pictures," Beca said.

           "Wasn't asking," Stacie said.

           "Okay, I guess I can be in a few."

           Kennedy looked at Beca. "And then can we play soccer?"

           "Yes, and then you can destroy me in soccer," Beca joked.

           "Today, ladies!" Aubrey yelled from the backdoor.

           They all made their way outside to take pictures and Beca spent the whole time trying to ignore the way her heart was still racing from her almost kiss with Chloe.

          


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

           Two weeks had passed and neither woman had brought up the fact that they had almost kissed. They continued on with their friendship, spending even more time together than they had before since Kennedy now enjoyed having Beca around. The only difference in their friendship now was that the sexual tension was so intense that not even Chloe could write it off as nothing. The redhead wasn't changing her mind, though. She wasn't getting involved with someone who just wanted a fling. Chloe would make sure things stayed on the level they were at with Beca. It didn't matter that the brunette was currently with her in her living room, resting her head on her shoulder as she slept through the movie they were supposed to be watching together; it didn't matter that Chloe had been concentrating on Beca's steady breathing instead of the movie and it definitely didn't matter that Chloe had a full blown crush on Beca.

           Beca shifted in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head from Chloe's shoulder and glanced apologetically at the woman. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

           "It's fine," Chloe smiled. "At least you made it through at least thirty minutes this time."

           "I did," Beca smirked. "I should be rewarded," she added, suggestively.

           "I'll bake you something." Chloe laughed as she reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

           "Not exactly what I had in mind." Beca sat up further and rubbed her neck.

           "See what happens when you fall asleep during one of the best movies ever?" Chloe turned so that one leg was propped on the couch, the other was on the floor and she was facing Beca. "Turn around."

           Beca frowned. "Why?"

           "Just turn around," Chloe ordered.

           Beca smirked and did as she was told. "Be careful. This bossy side of you might turn me on."

           Chloe rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Beca's shoulders. "You're ridiculous."

           "So you like to tell me." Beca stiffened as Chloe's hands began to massage her shoulders.

           Chloe laughed at Beca's reaction. "Relax. I'm not going to strangle you." She continued to knead Beca's shoulders and after awhile the brunette relaxed into her touch.

           Beca had to concentrate on suppressing her moans of approval as Chloe's skilled fingers worked her into absolute relaxation. "God, if being a nurse doesn't work out for you, you can be my personal masseuse."

           "I'll keep that in mind." Chloe pressed her fingers a little deeper into Beca's shoulders and smiled when the brunette hummed out her approval. "Better?" She asked as she moved her hands from Beca's shoulders.

           "Much." Beca turned to face Chloe. "Thanks."

           "No problem."

           The two stared at each other for a beat before Beca stood up. "I guess I should get going."

           "Right, sorry I kept you so long." Chloe stood up. "I know you have to be up early to be at the station."

           "I don't mind," Beca said.

           "I know. I just feel bad making you always come over here," Chloe said. "Maybe we can hangout at your place for a change."

           Beca shrugged. "It's a studio apartment. Nothing fancy. Besides, I know this is easier for you since you have Kennedy."

           "I'd still like to see your place sometime," Chloe insisted. "I can get Aubrey, Stacie or my parents to watch Kennedy."

           "Or you can bring her," Beca suggested, not wanting Chloe to feel like she didn't like having her daughter around. She actually enjoyed Kennedy's company. She amused her to no end. "I wouldn't mind."

           Chloe smiled. "She'd love that. I think she worships the ground you walk on."

           Beca laughed softly. "I think she just likes beating me at soccer." Kennedy loved getting Beca to play the sport with her and the brunette would play to entertain Chloe's daughter but found herself actually enjoying herself. She had even learned how to juggle the ball at least four times before it his the ground. She was making some serious progress.

           "Maybe you should be the one thinking of a career change if that whole radio host slash deejay thing doesn't work out for you. You'd look cute in a soccer uniform." Chloe heard a creak on the stairs and smiled.. "Kennedy what are you doing up?"

           Kennedy entered the living room and looked surprised to see Beca was still at the house. "Nothing, sorry," she said, sheepishly as she turned to leave.

           "Hey, what's wrong?" Chloe moved over to her daughter and knelt down to speak to her. "Did you have a bad dream?"

           Kennedy nodded. "The monster one," she said, quietly.

           Chloe brushed her daughter's hair behind her shoulders. "Do you want a song?"

           Kennedy nodded again. "Can Beca sing it?"

           Chloe smiled at the request. "Sorry, honey, Beca's leaving."

           Kennedy didn't look pleased with that answer.

           "It's okay. I can sing one song," Beca offered.

           Chloe stood up and looked at Beca. "Are you sure?"

           Beca nodded and Kennedy smiled, happily.

           "All right, head up stairs, Kennedy. We'll be up in a second," Chloe said. Kennedy made her way back upstairs and Chloe smiled at Beca. "Thank you."

           "It's nothing," Beca assured her.

           "Do you sing?" Chloe asked, curiously. She knew music was the brunette's life but whether Beca was a singer or not never came up in their conversations.  

           Beca shrugged. "I'm all right. I was never in an a cappella group, though, so I hope I don't disappoint."

           Chloe brought her hand down to Beca's and pulled her towards the stairs. "You're going to make fun of me for that forever aren't you?" Beca had learned that she was a part of an a cappella group during the barbeque at Aubrey's when Stacie insisted they sing 'I Saw the Sign' and Beca had been thoroughly amused by the whole thing.

           "I am," Beca said. "I still want to see those videos Stacie says are floating around."

           "We'll see." Chloe entered Kennedy's room and released Beca's hand. "What song do you want to hear, honey?" She asked her daughter.

           "Beca can choose," Kennedy said.

           Chloe sat on the edge of Kennedy's bed, leaving the chair that she usually sat on when she sang to her daughter vacant for Beca.

           Beca sat down on the chair and took a moment to think of a song. She was suddenly feeling a little nervous. She only sang in the shower or around her apartment. Chloe gave her an encouraging look and she smiled back, taking a breath before starting to sing.

           To say Chloe was surprised when Beca began to sing _Titanium_ would be an understatement. The brunette's voice was so angelic yet powerful and she was singing _that_ song. The song she had heard four years ago when she needed to hear it the most; the song that she sung to her daughter so the girl knew that she could do anything she had her heart set on; the song she listened to at least once a day to remind herself the struggles she had overcome to get to where she was at. Chloe wasn't sure when she had joined in but she was singing along with Beca who was staring back at her with a slight smile.

           Beca and Chloe's voices grew stronger as they continued to harmonize together. Beca noticed that Kennedy had long since fallen asleep to the melody of their voices but she continued to sing, staring into Chloe's unwavering eyes. She felt like she was baring her soul. It was uncomfortable but it was okay. Chloe made it okay.

           Once the last note of the song was sung, Beca noticed that Chloe was crying. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

           Chloe nodded and pulled the blanket further up Kennedy's sleeping form before leaving the room. Beca stood up and followed the redhead downstairs.

           "Chloe?" Beca called after her worriedly.

           "I'm sorry," Chloe said, now crying freely now that she wasn't worried about waking her daughter. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's just that song... and you sang it so beautifully."

           Beca stayed silent, feeling that Chloe had more to say.

           "Four years ago I was having a really bad day. Everything bad was just happening all at once. I was driving home when I pulled over and just sat in my car for god knows how long.  I thought about just driving as far as I could go and never looking back. I hate that I had that thought because my daughter, my friends, my family... they all mean so much to me. Titanium came on while I sat there feeling sorry for myself and I realized how much stronger I am than I was giving myself credit for. I hate that I had the thought to run, but I listened to Titanium everyday since then and it's done a lot for me. I know it's silly. It's just a song-,"

           "No," Beca took a step towards Chloe. "That's not silly. That's music, and I'm glad you have that song to remind you of how strong you are, Chloe. Everyone has their bad days. You had that thought but you didn't leave. You're here for your daughter and you're a great mother."

           Chloe smiled through her tears. "Thank you," she said, softly. "Sorry for being such a mess right now."  

           Beca pulled Chloe into a hug, not liking that the redhead was crying. "It's okay."

           Chloe let herself melt into the hug as she wrapped her own arms around Beca. They stood there for what was probably a few minutes before the redhead pulled away. "Beca?"

           "Yeah?" Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and decided in that moment that she had definitely fallen hard.

           Chloe's eyes drifted down to Beca's lips and back up to her eyes. She wasn't thinking anymore as she leaned forward, capturing Beca's lips with her own.

           Beca moved her arms from around Chloe's waist and moved her hands up to cup the woman's face. The kiss deepened instantly as weeks of pent up frustration finally gave way to this moment.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Beca was sitting in the radio station thinking about Chloe. She had texted the redhead earlier about spending some time together but Chloe had said she'd be too busy. She had tried to start a conversation with her after that but Chloe hadn't responded to anything she had said. Sighing, she set her phone down and queued the next song to play after the current one was finished.

           Jesse looked at Amy with a 'what the hell is wrong with her' expression and the blonde shrugged. "Hey, why are you all sad-faced and mope-y?"

           Beca ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "Chloe and I... we kissed and now things are all weird between us."

           "Weird in what way?" Jesse asked.

           "I asked her if she wanted to hangout and she said that she was busy," Beca said, pitifully.

           Amy wasn't sure why Beca was upset about that. "Okay, so she's busy. What's the problem?"

           "She _never_ just says that she's busy," Beca stated. "She always says that she's busy but makes plans to do something later."

           Jesse smiled and turned around in his swivel chair so that he was fully facing Beca. "Beca Mitchell analyzing text messages and moping over a woman? Never thought I'd see the day. It's almost as if you want to be with Chloe."

           Beca let out a frustrated groan. "I do and if this is what the process of dating entails, then no wonder I avoided it for so long."

           Amy laughed. "Hey, you can't spell love without emotional whirlwind... well, you can but you get the point. So what are you going to do?"

           "I want to talk to her but she won't respond to my messages," Beca said.

           Jesse picked Beca's phone up from the table and handed it to her. "Well keep trying."

           "So I can hit creeper status? No thanks." Beca took her phone and set it back down.

           "Then go see her," Jesse suggested. "You know where she works, right?"

           "That'll just catapult me over the creeper status line and into full on stalker status." Beca dropped her head onto the table. "How do people deal with romantic relationships? _Why_ do they deal with them? This whole thing is stressful."

           "You don't have to deal with it," Amy pointed out. "You can always go back to one-night stands and being alone. That's not stressful."

           Beca lifted her head and looked at Amy. "That's not what I want anymore."

           Amy smiled, knowingly. "Then tell her that."

           "Yeah," Jesse agreed. "She probably thinks you're still just looking for a no strings attached relationship. You're going to have to put your heart out there, Beca. If you're not willing to do that, then maybe it's best you and Chloe stay friends."

           Putting her heart out there definitely wasn't something Beca knew how to do. She watched how miserable her mother had become after her father had walked out on them and that wasn't something she wanted to ever experience. She didn't want to give anyone the power to break her like that.

           "We've seen the way Chloe's changed you," Amy said. "We haven't met her but we know she's good for you. Don't let her get away because you're too busy worrying about not getting hurt."

           "Sometimes you've got to take a chance," Jesse added.

           "I'll take the emotional whirlwind if it means I can be with Chloe in the end." Beca looked at Jesse. "Do you still play your guitar?"

           Jesse nodded. "Every now and then."

           Beca's smiled. "Great. I need your help with something."

 

 

 

           Chloe was sitting in the living room trying to listen to Kennedy read  a book but her mind kept going to thoughts of Beca. She felt bad for ignoring the brunette but she needed time to figure things out.

           Kennedy closed the book and looked at her mother. "Mom I can tell you're not listening."

           Chloe kissed Kennedy on top of the head. "Sorry, sweetheart. Go ahead, I'm listening."

           "It's okay," Kennedy assured her. "We can read later. Is something wrong?"

           "No, I'm just tired. How about you go upstairs and pack so you can spend the weekend with your grandparents?"

           Kennedy got up and was at the entryway of the living room when she turned around to look at her mother. "I'm fine with you dating Beca if you want."

           Chloe was taken aback by the statement. "What?"

           "I wouldn't mind. I really like Beca. She's nice and she makes you smile and laugh a lot. No one else has ever done that. The last person you dated was nice but he made you roll your eyes a lot... and not in the way Beca does. I want you to be happy, Mom and I think Beca makes you happy. Besides, auntie Bree doesn't glare at her anymore so I think she'd approve too."

           Chloe smiled as she got up to hug her daughter. "I love you."

           "I love you too," Kennedy said.

           "Go pack and then we can stop for ice cream before I drop you off," Chloe said.

           Kennedy smiled, excitedly and raced upstairs to start packing. Chloe was just about to sit back down when the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone so she looked out the window and saw Beca standing outside. She knew she couldn't avoid the brunette forever so she went to answer the door.

           "You've been avoiding me," Beca said when the door opened.

           "I'm sorry," Chloe stepped aside so Beca could enter. "We need to talk."

           "That doesn't sound good," Beca said, nervously, clutching a CD case to her side.

           Chloe closed the door and turned to face Beca. "Do you want to sit?"

           Beca shook her head. "I like you, Chloe... a lot. I want to be with you... like an actual relationship. I'm ready for that now."

           Chloe pulled Beca away from the foyer and into the living room so that Kennedy wouldn't overhear them. "I like you, too, Beca but as much as I would like to be in a relationship with you, we can't be together." The hurt expression on Beca's face broke Chloe's heart but she knew this was the best thing to do. "I have a daughter. You'd be signing on for a lot if we got together and I don't want to put you in that position. I hope we can still be friends because I love our friendship and Kennedy adores you."

           Beca shook her head. "I can't be your friend, Chloe. Not when I feel this strongly for you. I know what a relationship with you would mean. I care about Kennedy, too. "

           "You're twenty-two, Beca. You're into parties and having a good time. You can't really be looking for a serious relationship with a mother of a seven-year old."

           "Mom I'm ready!" Kennedy yelled as she ran down the stairs. She entered the living room with a small duffel bag in her hand and smiled when she saw Beca. "Are you coming with us to get ice cream?" Kennedy asked, happily.

           Beca forced a smile and shook her head. "Sorry, I can't." She looked at Chloe before looking back at Kennedy. "I was just leaving. You have fun, though, okay?" Beca left the house and once she was in her car, she looked at the CD she had been holding. Rolling her eyes at herself for being so stupid as to think Chloe would actually want to be with her, she tossed it into the backseat and started her car.

          

            

            

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

           Aubrey and Stacie were sitting in Chloe's living room as the redhead told them about what happened between her and Beca.

           "Whoa, wait. You kissed and you're just now telling us?" Stacie asked. "That isn't information you keep to yourself overnight. And come on, Chloe, she wants to be with you and you obviously want to be with her. Just got for it."

           Chloe sighed. "I can't. I have Kennedy to think about. I can't have Beca be a fixture in Kennedy's life if she might break things off later."

           Aubrey shook her head. "You need to stop doing that."

           Chloe frowned. "Doing what?"

           "Using Kennedy as an excuse to protect yourself," Aubrey explained. "I get it. Leslie did a number on your heart but that was years ago."

           Stacie's eyes widened at the mention of Chloe's ex. "Oh, we're talking about this?" She looked at Chloe to gauge the redhead's reaction. Leslie was a name they didn't use around their best friend. Chloe had fallen hard for the woman back when Kennedy was just a baby. Things had been going well for the two and they had gotten serious but in the end, Leslie had decided that a baby wasn't something she wanted in her life at her young age.

           Chloe shook her head. "That's not what this is about."

           "Yes it is. I know it is." Aubrey looked at Stacie.

           "Yeah, Chlo, I agree. Beca's the first person that's made you feel the way Leslie did and now you're scared to let things develop because of what happened with her."

           "Beca's not Leslie," Aubrey added. "Leslie was-,"

           "-a grade a bitch," Stacie finished.

           Aubrey gave Stacie a look and the brunette gave her a "what" look back. Aubrey returned her attention to Chloe. "Leslie wasn't for you and you know what? Maybe it'll turn out that Beca isn't either but I have a very strong feeling that she is. I'd be the first one to tell you if I didn't approve of her-,"

           "Um, you were," Stacie pointed out.

           Aubrey rolled her eyes. "But I've changed my mind. She's really good with Kennedy and I can tell that she cares about you both. I think you'd be making a big mistake if you let her go."

           Chloe bit her bottom lip as she thought about her best friends' words. They were right. This was about her past relationship and now she was afraid to take things further with Beca.

 

 

 

           "You didn't give her the CD?" Jesse asked as he entered Beca's studio apartment.

           "Wasn't that kinda the whole point of going to her place?" Amy added.

           Beca walked away from the door, leaving Jesse or Amy to close it. "No," she plopped down on her couch. "She barely let me talk.

           "So what now?" Jesse asked.

           Beca shrugged. "She doesn't want to be with me," she said, dejectedly. "And maybe she's right; I don't know what a relationship with her will mean. It might be too much for me."

           Amy looked at the brunette with disbelief. "Don't be an idiot, Beca. This woman has taken you and-,"

           "Turned me into an emotional wreck?" Beca asked.

           "Yes, _but_ she has made you feel," Amy said. "You're not slutting it up with randoms. You want an actual relationship with Chloe. You need to fight for her."

           "She's right," Jesse nodded. "If you let her go-,"

 

 

 

           "-you'll regret it," Aubrey said to Chloe. "You'll spend the rest of your life wondering "what if" but you have a chance right now to get the woman of your dreams."

           "She's young." Chloe continued fighting the idea of being with Beca.

           "Her age isn't stopping her from wanting a life with you," Stacie said. "She knows a relationship with you means that she's getting Kennedy too. She's not stupid."

           "You're running out of excuses, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Stop letting your fears control you. You and Beca are-,"

 

 

 

           "-practically dating already," Jesse said to Beca. "You spend almost all your free time together. All you're missing is-,"

           "the sex," Amy jumped in.

           Jesse laughed as he shook his head. "No, I was going to say all you're missing is the title of being girlfriends." 

           "Oh, right," Amy said. "You're missing that _and_ the sex."

           "Guys I'm pretty sure her mind is made up," Beca said. "She's not interested."

           "Maybe she wants you to show her that you mean what you say," Jesse said. "You need to fight for her, Beca."

           "And how am I supposed to do that?" Beca asked. "I'm out of my zone here, Jesse."

           "Have you ever seen _Say Anything?"_ Jesse asked.

           Beca frowned at the mention of the movie.

           "No, of course you haven't. I don't know why I even asked," Jesse sighed. "John Cusack's character held a boombox outside of his love interest's house."

           Beca's confusion showed on her face. "You want me to hold a boombox outside of Chloe's house?"

           "You mashed-up a song for her," Jesse stated. "Let her hear it."

           Beca thought for a moment, not sure if going to see Chloe was a good idea. "I don't know, Jesse."

           "But you do know!" Jesse exclaimed. "I'm tired-,"

 

 

           "-of seeing my best friend lonely." Stacie wasn't sure why her best friend was being so hardheaded but she was over it. "We're telling you right now that if you let Beca walk out of your life, you'll hate yourself for it."

           "Let yourself fall, Chloe," Aubrey added. "Beca will be there to catch you."

           Chloe smiled at that statement. She hadn't realized how lonely she was until Beca had come into her life and showed her everything that she was missing. "You're right. I'm scared. I don't want to put myself out there and get hurt like before."

           Aubrey placed her hand on Chloe's knee. "It's time for you to let yourself be happy, Chloe."

           "And if things don't work out, we'll be here for you like we've always been." Stacie placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "So what's the plan? How are you going to get the girl?"

 

 

 

           Thirty minutes later, Chloe dropped her phone on the coffee table. "She's not answering. Maybe she's changed her mind about wanting to be with me."

           "Not possible," Stacie assured her.

           The doorbell rang and Aubrey stood up. "Call her again. I'll go see who that is."

           Aubrey went to the foyer and opened the door, surprised to find Beca standing before her with two other people.

           "I thought she was a redhead," Amy said.

           "This isn't her," Beca explained. "Hey, Aubrey is Chloe here?"

           "Yeah, she's been trying to call you." Aubrey looked at Beca's two friends. "Who are they?"

           Jesse held up his guitar. "My skills were needed."

           "I'm moral support," Amy said.

           Aubrey stepped aside to let them in. "I'm putting a lot of faith into you, Beca. Don't hurt her."

           Beca smiled at Aubrey. "I don't plan on it."

           "Aubrey who is it?" Chloe asked, walking into the foyer. She froze when she saw Beca. "Beca-,"

           "No, let me talk this time," Beca cut her off. "You can't make me fall for you, kiss me the way you did and then decide for me that you're not what I want. That's not fair. I know you're not one for games, Chloe, so why are you toying with me?"

           "Beca-," Chloe tried again.

           "No let me say this," Beca continued. "I don't like partying or clubbing or whatever it is you think a twenty-two year old is into. I like falling asleep during movies and cuddling on the couch with you. I like having a seven-year old kick my ass at soccer and I like hearing songs that make me think about you. I like the way you make me feel. I want to be with you and I know that means your daughter will be a part of my life too. She already is. I want you to hear something. Will you listen?"

           Chloe simply nodded.

           Beca looked at Jesse and he nodded his head before he began to strum the guitar. Beca began to sing and a smile instantly appeared on Chloe's face at hearing her voice.

           Chloe listened to the mash-up of _Everything Has Changed_ by Taylor Swift and _Kiss Me_ and _Lego House_ by Ed Sheeran. The lyrics warmed her heart and she wiped the tears that had managed to spill from her eyes.

           Beca finished the song and took a step towards Chloe. "For years I've stayed away from relationships because I've been too afraid of getting my heartbroken but I'm willing to risk everything now for you. I'm not looking for a one-night stand, friends with benefits or a fling. I know I don't have a great track record with relationships..."

           "You don't have any record, actually," Amy cut in. "You've never been in a relationship." Amy looked at Chloe. "You'd be her first relationship. I'd run if I were you. Kidding, I'm just kidding. Haha, that was a joke." Amy mouthed, 'run' to Chloe. "Still kidding."

           Beca rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and looked back at Chloe. "Well are you?"

           "Am I what?" Chloe asked, softly.

           "Going to run?"

           Chloe smiled and shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm scared too. It's been awhile since I've felt this way about anyone and it took me by surprise."

           "Well we can be scared together." Beca held out her hand. "If it's what you want."

           Chloe's smile grew and she placed her own hand into Beca's. "It's what I want."

           Beca pulled Chloe to her, letting their lips connect. This kiss was more intense than their first and it was minutes before the two finally broke away from each other.

           Chloe looked around and noticed that their friends were gone. "I think we scared everyone away."

           Beca laughed as she glanced around. "I guess we did."

           Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's lips. "What a way to meet your best friends for the first time."

           Beca grinned. "I'll introduce you properly tomorrow. Is Kennedy here?"

           Chloe shook her head. "My parents have her." Chloe locked the front door and then pulled Beca up the stairs.

           "So you're my girlfriend now? Beca asked, just wanting to say those words.

           Chloe smiled and glanced behind her to look at the brunette. "I'm your girlfriend."

           "I like the sound of that." Beca tugged on Chloe's arm, making the redhead turn around so that she could kiss her again. Chloe smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

           Beca and Chloe were both afraid of putting their hearts out there but that's what love was; putting yourself on the line and trusting the other person to catch you when you fell.  Beca had seen heartbreak and had spent years avoiding the same fate; Chloe had experienced heartbreak and never wanted to feel that pain again, but this time...this time they were both going after love.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

Two months later...

 

           Beca rolled her eyes as the ball she kicked went into the net. She looked suspiciously at Kennedy who was now walking towards her. "You let me score that one."

           "I did not," Kennedy insisted.

           Beca folded her arms over her chest and continued to stare at the redhead as if that would make her tell her the truth.

           Kennedy folded her arms, mirroring Beca's actions. "You actually got that one on your own." Kennedy raised her right hand. "Girl Scout's honor."

           Beca dropped her arms to her side and frowned. "Your mom said you refused to go to Girl Scouts after your first week."

           Kennedy grinned. "I was there long enough to be able to say that. I earned it."

           Beca thought for a moment and looked at Kennedy quizzically. "Well let me ask you something that I've always wanted to know. Is Girl Scouts just a cover? Is it really a secret organization with a group of girls trying to take over the world?"

            Kennedy laughed. "You're silly."

           "Are they watching you now? Just blink twice for yes," Beca joked.

           Kennedy blinked twice to appease Beca and laughed when the brunette shouted, "I knew it!"

           "Come on." Beca guided Kennedy towards the house. "Your mom will be back soon and we have a mess in the kitchen waiting for us."

           Beca had offered to watch Kennedy so that Chloe could go out to a spa with Aubrey and Stacie. It was a much deserved break for the woman.

           Beca and Kennedy entered the house and headed straight for the kitchen.

           "Hey, Beca," Kennedy said as she began to clean up the mess they had made while making breakfast that morning.

           "Yeah?" Beca asked.

           "I'm really glad that you're with my mom." Kennedy stopped what she was doing to look at Beca.

           Beca and Chloe's relationship had proven to be exactly what their friends had predicted it would be. A strong one. They were taking things slow and just enjoying what they had found in each other. "Me too. Your mom's really great... and so are you."

           Kennedy smiled big. "Some people feel sorry for me for not having a dad but I'm really lucky to have my mom, auntie Bree, aunt Stacie and now you. Thank you for playing soccer with me when I know you hate sports and thank you for all the books and things you buy me just because and thank you for making my mom happy. I hope you stay."

           Beca wasn't aware that she was crying until she felt a tear slide down her face. She quickly wiped it away and bent down to look at Kennedy. "I'm not going anywhere."

           Kennedy's smile grew wider and she hugged the brunette.  As they hugged, Chloe entered the kitchen.

           "Hey, you two."

           Beca pulled away from the girl and looked at Chloe. "Hey."

           Chloe frowned, noticing that the brunette's eyes were watery. "What's wrong?"

           Beca shook her head. "Nothing."

           "You're crying," Chloe pointed out.

           Beca scoffed. "I'm not crying. I don't cry. Anyway, everything's fine."

           Kennedy smiled and nodded in agreement. "We're fine, Mom."

           Chloe visibly relaxed. "Okay, if you say so." She looked down at Kennedy. "Hon you're covered in dirt."

           "We were playing soccer. I was the goalie," Kennedy explained.

           Chloe laughed and kissed the girl on the top of the head. "Well I bought that movie you wanted to see. Go get cleaned up and we can watch it."

           Kennedy perked up and she turned to look at Beca. "Will you stay for the movie?"

           "Of course I'll stay for the movie," Beca said.

           Kennedy raced out of the kitchen to go get cleaned up and Chloe looked at Beca with worry back in her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

           Beca nodded. "Just a heart to heart with your daughter." Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe. "You know I'm not going anywhere, right? I love you."

           Chloe's eyes lit up and it made Beca happy that she could make her girlfriend so happy. "I love you too. And I know you're not going anywhere." Chloe kissed Beca before pulling her into a hug. She pulled away from her girlfriend and looked around the kitchen for the first time. "What'd you two do in here?"

           Beca smirked. "Pancakes. Don't worry. I'll finish cleaning it. How was your spa date with Aubrey and Stacie?"

           Chloe and Beca began to clean the kitchen as they talked about how their morning had gone. It was domestic bliss and Beca loved every second of it.

 

           A half hour later, Kennedy was sitting in the living room watching the movie her mom had bought her. She glanced over and saw Beca sleeping with her head on her mother's shoulder. "That's a record."

           Chloe chuckled when she noticed that Beca had fallen asleep ten minutes into the movie. She placed a kiss on Beca's forehead and took Kennedy's hand into her own before continuing to watch the movie. This was her life now and it was perfect.


End file.
